1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a surgical instrument for insertion into human tissue and a method for use thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Instruments and methods exist to penetrate and dilate tissue. One problem with conventional instruments is that when the instrument includes multiple components, it is often difficult to efficiently and reliably secure the components to one another. Another problem is that when multiple components have multiple handles, the disengagement of one component from another is more cumbersome, resulting in surgical inefficiency.
In surgical procedures involving sequential dilation of tissue, it is typical to use multiple instruments in succession to dilate the tissue to meet a desired surgical objective. For example, a guide wire is often inserted first, followed by a larger diameter stylet, which is then removed, followed by yet another instrument having a larger diameter to increase the diameter of the opening. Successive insertion and removal of multiple instruments is a time-consuming process that can hamper the surgical procedure. Additionally, the positioning of separate smaller instruments within larger instruments may lead to imprecise results as it is more difficult to maintain the instruments coaxial with one another, or limit the depth of insertion of the instruments relative to one another.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a surgical instrument having a configuration so that multiple components may be individually or in combination engaged to a handle for easier insertion and removal of the surgical instrument and its components from a patient. There also exists a need for a surgical instrument capable of performing sequential dilation without the need to successively insert and remove a multitude of individual instruments.